The Fight
by omgromance
Summary: Joy is sick of couples and she thrashes out at Patricia. After the scene Mick goes to talk to her. Contains Moy and Peddie!


**I was thinking of Joy next season and this scene popped into my head. **

**The Fight**

Joy was so sick of couples. Which was quite a bit of a problem considering there were four couples doing couple-y stuff all over Anubis house. Why did everyone feel the need to couple up anyway? Joy was consistently thinking. She hated having everyone be too busy or too preoccupied with the thought of their partners to do anything.

The worst thing for sure though was Patricia and Eddie. They bothered Joy the most for sure. Why you ask? They're not mushy or as cheesy as the other couples tend to be. They bothered Joy because lately Patricia had completely abandoned her to hang out with Eddie. No more movies and giggles and bbfs any more. Just Patricia hanging out Eddie or Sibuna.  
"What happened to Patricia anyway?" Joy thought again to herself. She used to be so independent, not the kind at all to follow her boyfriend around. Now that all she did. Throwing herself at him at any opportunity.

Joy was thinking about this when Patricia and herself were clearing the table and Eddie was doing dishes. The problem was that Patricia kept making faces at each other while this was all happening. Patricia playfully stuck out her tongue at him and Joy had had enough.

Everyone else (minus Mick who after breaking it off with Mara seemed glued to his soccer ball) was gathered around to play some stupid board game. Joy knew it would take less than a minute for it to become a mushy gooey lovey dovey mess.

"When did this house become some mass up romantic comedy?" Joy said bitterly. Mostly looking at Patricia. Patricia responded with nothing more then a confused look. "Oh come on Trish don't give me that face. You're the worst of them all!"

"Joy what are you talking about?" Her best friend asked back finally giving her her full attention.

"Don't act like you all don't know! Ever since I came back everybody's all paired up and don't have anytime for anything else!" Joy said louder then she probably should have.

"Getting lonely Mercer?" Jerome joked looking over his shoulder at her. "Don't worry Trixie and Eddie are bound to break up soon."

"Jerome!" Mara scolded him.

"Thanks for your support!" Eddie called sarcastically from the kitchen. Nobody was taking Joy seriously and that did nothing but make her angrier.

"Ever since Nina took over. Everyone's gone insane!" She said thoughtlessly.

Fabian tried not to groan, "I thought you finally let that go."

"Do you all really not see how strange you guys seem? Everyone's places are so mess up and you guys think it's normal." Joy literally looked crazy.

Patricia put her plates down and looked over at her, "What is your obsession with everyone's place? There are more than eight 'places' in this house and they've been changing since even before you left."

"Well your place sure has changed that's for sure." Joy's voice was climbing now. "Before you were a normal person. Now all you are is Eddie's little slut and a bitch to everyone! And you know what? You're just a slutty little bitch and I HATE YOU!"

Everything was completely silent. No one moved and no one said anything. Joy and Patricia were never like this. Sure they had very kid-ish fights over stupid things but words like "bitch" and "slut" and "I hate you" were never used.

Joy and Patricia were staring at each other. Joy looked like she might shatter and but determined at the same time. Patricia just looked hurt and taken back.

Finally Joy let out a sob and ran for the outside door. No one got up to stop her. The door closed with a slam.

"Patricia she couldn't of meant that," Mara said trying to go over to comfort her.

Patricia just shook her head. "Sounded like she did." She took and large break in and muttered, "Whatever." Before quickly heading towards her room.

Everyone just looked at one another. They had no idea whether to address what just happened or let them sort it out themselves.

Jerome leaned back on the couch, "Drama queen Mercer strikes again!"

Mara glared at him and folded her arms. "She didn't mean any of it you guys know that! She's just...just feeling a bit left out."

"Don't make too many excuses for her Mara," Eddie spat out. "I'll go check on Patricia." Then Eddie was gone.

The rest of the house gave each other unsure looks.

Alfie tried breaking the tension, "Maybe we should just pick sides now so we don't have to do it tomorrow. I'm team Trixie!"

"I'll second that!" Jerome laughed with him. The rest of the group relaxed slightly but Mara kept a stern face.

"Come on you two! This is serious those two never fight like that!" She said looking over at where the scene happened.

Fabian nodded, "I agree something is seriously up with Joy!"

"Did you just notice that?" Amber muttered and Nina nodded in agreement.

There was silence again, they all wondered if they should move along with their night or figure out the problem.  
Meanwhile upstairs Eddie knocked on Patricia's door.

"Yacker?"

Of course he got no reply. He listened at the door to see if he could hear anything. Nothing.

"Yacker. Come on open the door. Joy was just upset." He said trying to sound convincing. But really what the hell was Joy talking about? Patricia was not a slut and bitch and she had no right to say anything like that. "Patricia?"

"I don't want to talk can you just go away!" She said loudly through the door. She easily sounded upset and angry.

"Just let me in," He said. "We don't need to talk."

"Maybe that's what Joy was talking about," Patricia said softly.

He still heard it. "What are you talking about?"

"Just go away!" She said back again.

Eddie knew how stubborn Patricia was so he figured without picking the lock he was not getting into the room. He gave up and was ready to leave. "Fine. Goodnight!" Joy was sure wrecking everyone's relationships wasn't she.

Eddie stormed all the way back to his room. He slammed his door too. Mick looked up from his soccer ball in his hands at his roommate.

"Girl problems?" Mick joked.

"Sort of. Joy's gone insane!" Eddie said vaguely.

At the mention of Joy's name Mick sat up and was ready to talk. "What do you mean?"

"After dinner she went off on Patricia calling her a slut and a bitch," His roommate explained angrily.

"Wait. She said that to Patricia?" Mick asked. "That's so strange."

"Tell me about it," He finished sourierly. Eddie plugged in his headphones.

"Where's Joy now?" He asked back.

Eddie gave him a look, "On the porch why...?"

But Mick already had bounced off his bed and out the door to go talk to Joy. He walked quickly past the rest of the house and open the door.

Their Joy was sitting on one of the stairs of the porch, tears were coming down her face. She heard the door close and snapped around to look.

"Patri-, Oh hi Mick," She said meekly. She tried to wipe the tears from her face. "What are you doing out here?"

"Eddie told me you went off on Patricia." Mick answered honestly. He sat down next to Joy on the porch step. "Want to tell me what happened?"

Joy swallowed, "I'm surprised you did hear. She's never going to talk to me again." Saying that aloud seemed to make Joy very upset. She let out another sob.

Mick didn't know what to do. He sat there next to her and tried to pretend he didn't notice her crying. "I find that hard to believe."

"No, it's true. I called her a slut and a bitch. I told her I hated her. She already raley spoke to me and now she never will ever again. I was so angry an-and everyone ignores me. I'm so sick of her not caring about anything but sticking her tongue down Eddie's throat and I lost it." Joy ranted on and finally stopped to breathe. She glanced at Mick's face then looked embarrassed, "Sorry you probably don't want to hear this..,"

This was very overwhelming to Mick, he liked Joy and he wanted to comfort her or something but she was crying and he had no idea what to say. "No, no it's fine."

Then they just sat there in silence. Mick cleared his throat, "I'm sure you and Patricia will be fine."

"Yeah right."

"No really! No one's closer then you two. I mean Patricia nearly went insane last year without you. And I'm sure this will blow over...," Mick trailed off.

Joy was staring at him, a confused look graced her face. "Why are you out here? I'm sure everyone is all ready to rally against me."

"Don't get me wrong all the things you said to Patricia were way harsh but you didn't mean that stuff. You didn't right?" Mick asked realizing she never actually said that.

"Oh course not!  
"So then it'll be fine. You'll say sorry. You two will make up." He said smiling.

She smiled back, "You never told me why you came out here though."

Mick looked down at his hands, he rubbed them back and forth. He suddenly realized that it was cold outside. "Are you cold?"

"Are you avoiding the question?"

"Honestly...yes."

They just stared at each other, right into each other's eyes. Mick's with emotion and feeling. Joy's with unsurity. She wasn't sure if Mick meant what she thought he might. That he just might have feelings for her too.

"I going to go talk to Patricia," She said quietly breaking their eye contact.

Mick realized the he had moved closer to Joy then he had been before he moved back to his original space. "Yeah, yeah that's a good idea."

She gave him a long smile, "Thanks for...you know coming out here." Then she quickly kissed him on the cheek. Then rushed inside.

Mick on the other just stayed out there for another ten minutes trying to figure out everything.

Meanwhile Joy had come to a stop at her door. She was about to lift her hand to knock. If felt strange knocking to see if she could enter her own room. On the other hand she really should start considering how many times she's walked in on Patricia and Eddie making out.

She rapped her knuckles on the door, once, twice, three times. No response. She took a deep breath and took out her key. She put it to the lock and felt the little nooks moving inside to open the lock. It clicked and she pushed forward. She took one step into her room.

Patricia was lying on her bed her headphones on. She heard the thump of the door closing, "Eddie, I've told you how much I hate when you pick the- oh...it's you." Her eyes were swollen with tears same as Joy's. The difference being that the tears in her eyes had remained in her eyes, never fallen.

"Patricia?" Joy asked carefully as if they were newly acquainted co workers.

Patricia seemed to think about what to do. She decided on taking off her headphone and turning to glare at her "best friend."

"I'm so so so so so sorry for what I said. It was very out of line and inappropriate." Joy said getting no reaction from her. Joy swamped from her business like approach for a softer one. "I was...am lonely. I'll admit it. I'm jealous that you have a boyfriend and I don't. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I'm sorry." Patricia had switched to look down at her hands.

Joy turned around to grab her pajamas to change. She wasn't sure how she was going to able to sleep in this room if Patricia was there.

"Do I act like a slut?" Patricia asked point blank.

Joy wanted to cry at the sound of her friends voice, "NO! No no no! I was jealous that you had someone to make out with I don't." She was ready to admit anything if that meant that they'd be friends again.

The red head kept a straight face, "I think you should start knocking so you wouldn't know if I was making out with Eddie." Then she cracked a smile to know that she was okay.

Joy smiled a huge smile and ran over to her best friend and tackled her with a hug. She held that hug and started to rant. "I also really really don't hate you!"

"I really really don't hate you too!" She said back. They finally broke apart and looked at each other and laughed.

At least they were friends again!

**If you read this thank you and I'm sorry! Hahaha please review! **


End file.
